Super Meat Boy
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (17) 8.93 GameRankings: (40) 9.04 'User Comments' brianrseymour - 9 - Almost perfect. The only thing this game is really missing is the ability to cheat. It brings back all kinds of old school nostalgia but as it increasingly gets harder, I'm reminded that old games almost always had a way to cheat your way through. CacaPooPoo - 9 - Played the PC version since it was on $3.66 on Steam one day. Really fun game and I was surprised by how solid it is. Great platformer. comebackking1 - 6 based on demo - not counted in tally - Now mind you, I only played the demo (albeit thoroughly), so please feel free to not count my vote. I just couldn't get into it at all. It felt boring and uninspired. There were just too many other (better IMO) platformers that came out last year that I just didn't connect with this one. I will ask, is the full game significantly better than the demo? I know there's a lot more levels, but if they have the same or a similar feel to the ones I played, I just can't see possibly finishing it. Oh, and before anyone asks, it had nothing to do with difficulty; the levels I played weren't that tough. Hexrapper - 10 HeyImTammy - 1 vote - not counted in tally - ...i hate the game. -bad graphics compared to halo reach - no character buildup or progression -repetitive gameplay -stupid story that is not original at all -not worth 800 points -you cant get a retail copy of it(what is my xbox blows?do i have to buy again? -the atmosphere is very boring and uninspired homestyles - 9.5 - Platforming heaven, and one of my favorites on the system. -.5 for not patching it by now, though. People can say it's Microsoft's fault all they want, but it should be pretty clear by now that that's not the case. LAKAILAKAILAKAI - 10 - Perfection LinkIsSpartan - 1 - its a game good on the go...it would be perfect for the iphone...but i wouldnt play it sitting at home. MrMikeMa - 9.5 - It really is a game that executes what it is trying to accomplish. The controls are spot on (Little Big Planet developers should have taken notes from SMB) and as a result the levels go from being hard to finish once to be able to crank through in grade A fashion. So yes, the game is hard and very frustrating, but when you die you can get right back into action immediately, and this is VERY important to the game succeeding. (For example, I hate in a fighting game when you lose a battle and have to wait for 1 or several load screens to get into a rematch - miss the old days of the 3 button push to do it) Lots of levels, charm, and unlockables. Easily worth the price tag. Ninjuggalotus - 9 - Fun, fun, fun, just damn fun. OmegaFlare18 - 7 - there's nothing wrong with it, really. It's got a nice style, the soundtrack's excellent and the level design's well done, I just don't care for playing it. After awhile, I just got bored of replaying a level 20 times, beat it, then be stuck for another hour on a different level. Granted I don't care for "perfect run" games like this and N+. SMB is a great game that I have no desire to play anymore Seiken Enhasa - 10 - One of my favorite platformers. stawg007 - 9.5 - taking .5 of for the frustration levels lol Terror_of_Jaws - 10 - The best 800 MSP I have ever spent. That_one_pie - 9 - Fantastic platformer. The difficulty and other elements brought back fond memories. The_Dark_Slay3r - 10 - Best platformer to come out in a decade. Hundreds of levels. Awesome music. Lots of characters. Leaderboards. Fantastic look to it. Lots of replay value. A real kick in the face in a good way. One of the best games available on XBLA. willmeadows - 10 - Great game, perfect for pick up n' play sessions as well as longer time-beating marathons. xlArtemislx - 10 - Despite the amount of times i've died in this, it is damn close to being my favourite game . YodaCrackers - 9.3